


Picturesque

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: The Loveliest Angels Make the Cruelest Demons [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, First Dates, Fluff, GTA AU, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First dates are always a tiny bit awkward. There are those pauses in conversation that are just awkward as both partners try to come up with something to say next. And this’ll be extra awkward because Trevor hasn’t gone on a date since the 9th grade (he got stood up anyway), and they’ve already had sex… completely ruining the ‘ask him out for dinner first’ joke.</p><p>(It’s also completely unhelpful that both people involved in this date are pretty terrible at romance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picturesque

**Author's Note:**

> once again, this is what I write instead of writing a prompt someone sent to me or write my english paper. Oh well… and just as a note, it’ll be awhile before I post anything. I’m on spring break, but for the first time in six years I’m leaving town! I’m going to New York City, and I’m extremely busy. The only time I might be able to write is when we’re on the plane. So I’ll have little time to write and I wrote this up real quick before I have to pack tomorrow.
> 
> The idea for this came from [this ask](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/post/140525518237/cant-wait-to-see-trevor-and-geoff-go-on-a-date).

First dates are always a tiny bit awkward. There are those pauses in conversation that are just awkward as both partners try to come up with something to say next. 

And Trevor hasn’t been on a date since 9th grade, where his little barely-15 year old self had been asked out by this girl… Who ended up standing him up without giving him a reason. So he has absolutely no clue of what to do on a date; he figures that whatever he’s seen on tv or on movies have got to be fictitious. 

He stands in front of the mirror hung on the back of his bedroom door. He doesn’t know what to wear- and god he feels like some stereotypical, giddy teenage girl from some shitty teen movie about to go on her first date with the boy of her dreams. He doesn’t know what to wear, he doesn’t know if he should buy flowers or something like that. 

Hell- it’s not like he has much to work on. Geoff had just asked him if he wanted to go out for dinner. There was  _ zero  _ specification on what type of restaurant Trevor was being taken to, or what they would do outside of dinner. He stands in front of his mirror, trying on the three dress shirts he owns and finding them to be like Goldilocks, one is too big, one is too small, and one fits just right. It’s a dress shirt that’s a pale blue, and he has to admit that it matches quite nicely with his skintone. He then takes the shirt plus the nicest pair of pants he owns… which are a pair of coal black (somewhat skinny) jeans.

And that’s the best he can find, so he hopes to god that ‘business casual’ is a good look for a first date.

 

(And he’s forgetting the fact that this date has come  _ after  _ the first time they’ve had sex. Nothing had happened on the night they had confessed their crushes. They had kissed a whole bunch before Trevor laughed softly and said they needed to go to sleep or else he was going to fall asleep on Geoff. So they had crashed on Trevor’s bed.

But the following night had led somewhere- Trevor had come back to the penthouse and the day had been fairly normal. But after dinner, when everybody else had left to either their own apartments or late night jobs, the kissing on the couch had escalated enough to where Trevor was getting picked up and his lanky legs were curling around Geoff’s waist as they stumbled through the hall to Geoff’s bedroom.

And then that morning- before Jack had come in and instantly noticed the change, Geoff was just starting to pull out the ingredients to make pancakes and bacon. Trevor was sitting in his boxers and one of Geoff’s big hoodies that he had found on the floor after stumbling out of bed. He was checking the ever-growing list of jobs on his phone as Geoff paused. He had turned, and abruptly asked Trevor out for dinner. 

Trevor was both shocked and also not- he had sort of been expecting Geoff to ask, but he didn’t particularly expect to be asked out the morning after the first time they had sex as they’re making breakfast.

But of course, he had said yes.)

 

On Geoff’s end, he’s panicking too. 

He had realized in the middle of making pancakes that he should take Trevor out on a proper date. He had asked Trevor out on Monday, and set their date for Friday. He figured that would be enough time to come up with something good- somewhere to take Trevor. But now it’s Friday afternoon, he’s got three hours to think of something, and he’s panicking.

Trevor has gone back to his apartment ( _ thank god _ !) and that has given Geoff time to freak out alone in his bedroom. He too feels like a teenager, standing in front of the mirror and panicking about what to do.

Should he get flowers? Should he take Trevor out for a movie? Or maybe the pier? What about dinner? Somewhere fancy and completely unlike their tastes? Or some dive bar that’s far more relaxed than some stuffy rich place?

He doesn’t know what to do and he ends up going to Jack for advice. And she’s a goddamn saint.

 

Trevor and Geoff end up completely overdressed. But that seems to be perfectly okay because Geoff has taken Jack’s advice and now they’re sitting on the beach. The pier is just half a mile down the beach, the bright carnival lights are visible in the distance but the noise of the crowds isn’t heard.

They’re sitting alone on the beach, the car parked up on the road behind them. The sun has dipped low in the sky, just starting to kiss the horizon. The sky is turning beautiful shades of pink, blending up into orange, then off into deep blues and endless purples. From the beach, there is still too much light to see the stars, but it’s beautiful nonetheless. 

They sit on a blanket, and to hold down one corner of the blanket, a wicker picnic basket is sitting there. It’s got a few tupperware containers inside; holding their dinner. Next to the basket is their shoes, and the date is unbelievably cheesy.

But Trevor  _ loves  _ it.

“I didn’t think we had a picnic basket,” he had chuckled when Geoff pulled the basket and the blanket out of the trunk of the car. They had taken Geoff’s sleek, jet black Audi, which Trevor hadn’t seen before.

Geoff had laughed too though, “we didn’t have one. Jack did me a favor and went out to find one.”

They had shared a small smile before toeing off their shoes so they didn’t ruin them in the sand. Now, they look so out of place. Two somewhat nicely dressed men having a picnic on the empty beach, and sitting extremely close together.

“This is really nice Geoff,” Trevor’s voice is soft. He bumps Geoff’s shoulder with his own. “Best first date I’ve ever been on.”

Geoff raises an eyebrow as he glances at Trevor out of the corner of his eye. “How many first dates have you been on?” 

His tone is teasing and light; it’s supposed to be some sort of joke. But for some reason it makes Trevor’s lips dip down into a small frown and his mood sour a little. He’s still warming up this whole relationship thing. It’s only been a week and a half since they confessed their crushes to each other. That’s not enough time for Trevor to completely change how his mind works and the whole ‘bottling up emotions’ thing.

“Not a lot,” his voice is quiet, and he sees Geoff frown a little too.

“Yeah, me too…” Geoff trails off, nodding in agreement. “But I feel like this is the last first date I’m gonna have.”

Trevor unknowingly blushes a light shade of pink, and he turns a little to look at Geoff straight on. “I think I like the sound of that.”

Their frowns fade away in sync and they both smile warmly. The sun is dipping further into the horizon, and the scene is picturesque. A budding romance, sitting on an empty beach having a cheesy picnic as the sun sets behind them; looking like a halo around them. It’s disgustingly picturesque, and completely unlike the Fake AH Crew.

But Trevor and Geoff don’t give a damn, they just lean into each other and share a few sweet, short kisses before pulling back.

“You hungry?” Geoff murmurs as they pull back. “While Jack was out looking I made some spaghetti and meatballs.”

Trevor laughs a little as he nods. “Yeah- I’ll go for some spaghetti.”

As Geoff pulls back to lean behind them to grab the basket, Trevor’s smile grows.

“You expecting to Lady and the Tramp me, Geoff?” He teases, watching Geoff pull out a large tupperware container. Trevor shifts, crossing his legs and he turns away from the sunset to face Geoff. Geoff pops the lid off the container, and the smell of marinara sauce hits Trevor only seconds later. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Geoff laughs, reaching back into the picnic basket to grab two plates, and two sets of forks and knives. “I’ll do whatever you want me to baby.”

Trevor laughs too, and god damn, his heart swells at the nickname. He’s aware that it’s just a joke- but Geoff calling him ‘baby’ makes his heart warm and whatever anxiety he had about this date melt away.

“Okay,” Trevor continues as he watches Geoff dish out the spaghetti onto the plates. He also watches Geoff almost spill some of the pasta onto the sand, and laughs a little.

“How about… we finish off the night with robbing a liquor store or something. Put some fear into the hearts of our citizens.” Trevor’s smile turns into a slightly evil grin. And Geoff  _ loves  _ the way Trevor thinks.

“Mm,” Geoff hums as he hands the plate over to Trevor. “I  _ love _ it when you talk sexy.”

The two of them laugh- and as they eat they pass jokes back and forth. It’s all smooth conversations; never an awkward moment of silence. It’s amazing. They eat Geoff’s delicious pasta and talk back and forth about things that’s happened to them.

Like the time where Trevor accidentally made a crew break apart a few years ago by coming in and taking one job, accidentally saying something wrong, and making the dominoes fall that lead to the the leaders disbanding. Geoff talks about how when he had first met Jack and a few of their misadventures they had while drinking. It was just random stories, but the conversation seemed to flow from one tale to the next. 

It was wonderful, and soon their plates were empty and the sun had long since disappeared over the horizon. 

“You have anything else up your sleeve to make this date cheesy?” Trevor asks as Geoff takes the empty plates and puts them back into the basket.

“Not really,” Geoff shrugs. “I sort of panicked and this was Jack’s idea.”

Trevor raises an eyebrow, silently telling Geoff to continue.

“Well I had thought that four days would be enough time to come up with a date idea,” Geoff laughs awkwardly. “But we’ve been so busy lately that I kinda forgot… So I panicked earlier and told Jack I needed help.”

“And this is what she came up with?” Trevor fills in the gap. 

“Yeah,” Geoff sheepishly scratches the back of his head. This makes Trevor laugh airily and he scoots closer to Geoff. 

“It’s okay. It’s romantic, and it’s the best first date I’ve ever been on,” Trevor leans in to lightly kiss Geoff’s cheek. It’s a sweet move, and when Trevor pulls back Geoff smiles warmly.

From an outsider’s perspective, these two men don’t look like the most dangerous men in Los Santos. Instead, they look like two lovers who are just starting to fall in love. They sit close together, giving each other warm looks and sweet smiles.

“I’m glad you like it,” Geoff whispers. He’s barely heard over the sound of the waves crashing against the sand and the gentle breeze coming off the ocean. “And I have a really good feeling about this Trevor.”

“I have a good feeling about this too Geoff.” Trevor likes how Geoff keeps assuring him. It makes his heart go all fuzzy with happiness that he keeps being told how well this is going- and that this isn’t his mind playing tricks on him, or his mind is telling him that this relationship is doomed. No negativity, just Geoff reassuring him how good this new relationship is.

And they both lean in for a kiss, their lips meeting almost perfectly. Geoff’s lips are a little south of Trevor’s, but one shift and they are slotting together perfectly. It feels like god damn fireworks, and when they pull away, Trevor doesn’t want it to end.

“Now, how about we go rob that liquor store? I’m feeling like this moment needs some good alcohol.” One corner of Geoff’s lips are quirking up in his signature half-smile-half-smirk that Trevor has grown to love.

“That sounds perfect.” Trevor smiles too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You already are well aware of what to do- but if you're new, you should hit me up at [geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr so we can talk! I'm not scary at all, I don't bite! <3<3


End file.
